


When It Breaks

by hirusen



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Adam Shows Off Again, Biting, Frustration, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Neck Kissing, POV Third Person, Pinned to the Wall, Power Play, Rough Kissing, Sexual Frustration, Supernatural Elements, Training, Training Room, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: Despite the days and hours of training, Virgil still can't land a hit on Adam, and that annoys him; A LOT.
Relationships: Male Detective/Adam du Mortain
Kudos: 26





	When It Breaks

Adam easily moved to the side as Virgil screamed in anger, his fist trying to break his nose, but that wasn't going to happen. After the treaty was signed by Falk, and his people had settled into their new home, Virgil was rather insistent on focusing whatever spare time he managed to find into his combat training. While Adam does understand that Virgil doesn't want what happened with Murphy, and what nearly happened with Sanja, to occur again...all of this training is starting to look a little pointless. After all, the detective hasn't really improved much, only his aim was better.

"ARGH!" "...Why don't we take a break?" Adam suggested, but all it earned him was a sharp glare and another fist flung towards him again. This time, he simply caught it and yanked Virgil closer to him. The human gasped, his body seeming to finally notice the amount of fatigue he was facing and slumped loosely in his grasp. "...Alright, fine." Virgil muttered, a dejected look on his handsome face. Detective Sanders made his way over to the bench and quickly gulped down the cold water, Adam doing his damnest to ignore the way a few stray drops trailed down Virgil's throat and his urge to run his tongue over that throat to remove them.

Virgil glanced over to him, a brow raising as he noticed that Adam had started to breathe a little heavier, a slight blush that wasn't from training washing over his cheeks as he realized the implication. Adam still scolds himself for not being able to fully control those reactions when he gazes at Virgil, and is still refusing to admit that he never wants to stop having those reactions either. ...How did a man like Virgil walk into his life and shatter everything in ways Adam never knew they could be broken? He's been so off-kilter nearly since the team meet the man that he still hasn't had time to fully process everything that happened between Virgil and him.

"...Adam? You alright?" Virgil seems to have been trying to get his attention for a little bit and he is annoyed once again that a mere human can distract him so harshly. "Yes. What is it?" Virgil's response was heel nearly catching his chin, Adam for once barely ducking back in time to avoid it. "DAMN IT!" "Was that really necessary, Detective?" "Well, you certainly haven't been a fountain of motivation, Adam, so yes it was!" Virgil barked back and Adam gritted his teeth hard enough that he was sure he'd chip a tooth again.

"What? You would prefer I shower you with useless praise?" "Well _something_ would be better than silence! It's pretty discouraging for me if I don't hear SOMETHING from my trainer!" Virgil retorted, his grey eyes narrowing at Adam, who simply held his ground like he's always done when Virgil gets like this. "So you would like me to tell you that, outside of your aim, nothing else has improved?" "YES!" Adam was actually surprised by that. "Truly?" Virgil sagged a little but nodded his head, settling fully onto the bench now, Adam deciding to join him. "Even if I'm actually getting **worse** I need some kind of response at some point; I lose motivation and don't bother actually trying if I don't know that some sort of progress is being made."

Well, Adam admits this was good to here; he needed to learn more of how Virgil worked so he could better help and protect him... Oh, who else was he trying to lie to but himself? There was another reason than those for Adam wanting to learn more about Virgil, but he can't--won't, actually--admit to himself what that reason is. From his past relationship with a human, it just doesn't end well; better to keep Virgil safe from a distance than get too close...even though that's what Adam wants more than anything in the world.

Shaking the thought away, he glanced over to Virgil, the sweat having soaked into his shirt enough that the detective was currently pulling it off so it didn't stick to his skin. What surprised Adam was the planes of toned muscles that had been hidden underneath the dark blue fabric of the long sleeve shirt Virg wore while they trained; sure, his muscle build is more suited for a runner but still... A smirk suddenly curved Virgil's lips, his eyes hooded slightly before saying, "Well, look who's drooling now." He teased and Adam snapped his gaze away.

"I do not drool." "No? Just ravaging me with your eyes then?" _Lord, save me._ Virgil is NOT one to flirt so openly and **_yet_**...it always manages to catch Adam off guard when he does. "Focus, Detective." "Or what? You'll punish me?" Adam's not sure if he's happy about how well Mason and Virg are getting along anymore; especially if that line of flirting keeps going down its current lane. Instead of answering, Adam swung his fist towards Virgil's stomach, and surprisingly, he managed to move out of the way enough for the blow to only graze him. Adam couldn't stop the small smile the spread his lips, Virgil's surprised expression morphing into a smile as well. "Good."

* * *

Virgil has become the most distracting thing Adam's ever encountered right now; he was soaked in sweat, adrenaline pumping hard, and that made the scent of him and his blood a thousand time more potent. Despite the hard panting, Virg was actually keeping up with him, managing to graze his knuckles or heels against his body, but not enough for Adam to count as him actually scoring a hit. "Oh, fuck you!" Virgil just reached his limit and with a war cry, swung a fast right hook towards Adam's throat. Using his heightened speed, Adam just moved and a moment later he had Virgil pinned.

To the back wall.  
By his throat.  
That his hand was wrapped around.

The position stunned them both for a moment, but then Adam caught the start of arousal wafting off of Virgil. Did he like this? Why? His heartbeat and breathing didn't slow down at all as his grey eyes, those damn captivating grey eyes, locked with his green. "Show off." Ok, Adam actually didn't intend to show off this time; he won't admit that he did when he moved the tree out of their path (though he honestly did). It seemed that Virgil had an appreciation for physical strength, and how they ended up only confirmed that for Adam.

"...Ok, you can put me down now." Virg spoke, but Adam chose to ignore him. If he moved Virgil now, he--unfortunately--would notice how much Adam was...appreciating the situation as well. "Adam?" Virgil hushed, his eyes dancing all over Adam's face as the man just stared at the human's throat, watching as his pulse moved under the skin. Adam stepped closer to Virgil, hearing as his gasped when he slotting himself between his legs, lowering him just enough for him to feel what his body was. It always got like this when they trained together or when Virgil was being a brat; always wanting to dominate him, to show him just how fragile he really was, to make him see just how safe and protected Adam can make him be if he just listened to him.

Virgil reached up and wrapped his arms around Adam's shoulders--the skin of them bare thanks to him taking off his shirt before he started to train with the detective--Virg's arousal more prominent, and the touch of his skin against Adam's sparking a reaction he didn't dare try to stop this time. Virgil gasped as Adam surged forward and pressed their lips together, a heat that wanted to devour Virgil there and he happily accepted it. Adam's lips moved against his in a frenzy, his teeth grazing against his lips now and then, bruising them even more but Virgil didn't care as he tightened his grip on Adam's shoulders, pulling him closer, both of them groaning when their chests were formed against each other.

Adam growled almost possessively as he felt Virgil's legs wrap around his hips, removing his hand from the man's throat and smothering the skin there with open mouth kisses and bites, careful to make sure his fangs hadn't extended. He knew the taste of his blood would be just as divine as his skin was, but he managed to reign in that part of him. The vampire grunted as Virgil managed to get enough of a grip on his hair to pull his head back, moaning in his throat as Virgil's lips and teeth attacked his neck; granted, the marking bites against his skin wouldn't last as long as the ones on Virgil, but they'll both know they were there.

"Adam...please..." Virgil begged, his hips rocking down against Adam's, a cross between a moan and a growl escaping him, and his mouth descended on Virgil's again, biting into the detective's lower lip before devouring his mouth. Virgil's legs had moved again, them now pressed against his sides, like he was trying to pull him even closer than before, his hands holding his face almost desperately.

Then Adam managed to break out of his trance and quickly, but carefully, removed himself from Virgil and set him on his feet; he didn't say a word as he left the man alone in the training room, just needing to get away, far away, from Virgil. He didn't miss the cry of frustration that left Virg, and once he was out of the Warehouse and far enough away that no one would be nearby, he too let out a scream of frustration.

Why did he torture himself like that? Why did he give in and let himself taste the greatest temptation that as ever walked into his life? Why? When he's suppose to be only protecting Virgil; only keeping him safe; only keeping him--

He didn't dare finish that thought; finishing it would mean admitting to things that he can't be. That he shouldn't be. But they're things that he wants so badly it hurts to keep them locked up, to keep denying what seems so plain to everyone else.

His mind wanders back to when they didn't know about the maa-alused, when Virgil first began his combat training; the man is good at technology and science, but even Adam could tell he was decent in a fight. He remembers when he took over the training session that day, trying to get Virgil to try and land a hit on him--even though he knew that wouldn't happen. A few hours of training had pushed Virgil to his limit, a half-hearted final attempt being swung at Adam, who quickly countered it and put Virgil on his back, having followed him to the floor to make sure he didn't get hurt too badly.

He had ended up straddling Virgil, who had used his distraction to reverse the situation, straddling him and even settling his body onto Adam's. The heat and wanting that swarmed him in that moment making him growl, the slight fear he had in his voice as Virgil reached out for him, to make sure that his **_not real_** feelings didn't spring to life right then and there. He left pretty quickly that time too, ordering Mason to take over Virgil's training even though he really didn't want him to.

* * *

Virgil was a shaking mess as he tried to gather enough of himself to even stand up. The desire that had been throbbing throughout his entire body, desire that Adam had been enraptured by as well, had left him with such wanting that it was causing him pain. Out of all the times they've trained together, Adam has never done that; sure, they'd end up tangled together in some rather suggestive ways, Virgil seeing traces of a blush on Adam's cheeks even when his own were crimson, hearing and sometimes feeling the sudden heavy breathing Adam gets when they end up that way.

But this? This was the first time that had ever happened...and by everything holy, Virgil didn't want it to stop. To fully _FEEL_ Adam's strength, to get the merest taste of the power he keeps caged within his body... A moan escaped him before he could try to stop it. That has always been something Virgil has wanted to experience; for Adam to just not hold back and show him just how powerful he was, to reiterate facts that Virgil already knows about the man and his strength, to confirm to him over and over that Adam is and always will be the person he runs to when he doesn't feel safe or he's scared.

"...I think I'm gonna be training with Mason for a bit..." Adam always has Mason training him after they end up tangled up together, and undoubtedly after something like this. _...I wonder if this'll happen again?_ God, does Virgil hope so.


End file.
